Trapped
by rika08
Summary: This goes a little more into Jasmine's encagement inside the hourglass. The endings the same as the movie. Read and Review.


Sand poured form the top of the hourglass into the second level, crushing Jasmine beneath it. Jasmine covered her head and moved to the side. The sand was quickly filling the bottom, and would bury her with it. Jasmine banged onto the glass, but it did no good. The sand quickly filled the floor of the hourglass.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine called. Her voice echoed in the glass cage. No one seemed to hear her beyond it.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Aladdin yelled. He held a curved sword tightly within his hands.

"A snake, am I?" Jafar asked. He slipped through the ring of fire. "Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Jafar slowly morphed into a large black and red King Cobra.

Jasmine cringed in fear and horror as Jafar slowly grew more than a hundred feet long and was easily seven feet wide. She hardly noticed the sand slowly consuming her legs. As Jafar struck, Jasmine jumped as did Aladdin. He watched Jafar's movements and barely managed to avoid them.

Jasmine pulled her attention back to the sand. She began pulling herself on top of the sand, but it had pined her down. She struggled to free herself, but the sand was piling on top of her quicker. Jasmine slammed her hands onto the glass, hoping to free herself, but nothing worked.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried. Fear was consuming her faster than the sand was. She held back her tears of fear.

Aladdin, hearing Jasmine cry, turned to her. He could see the hourglass was nearly full. Jasmine's lower body was stuck and she would soon suffocate. Aladdin jumped onto a large ruby and slid out onto the balcony. Jafar followed him and attacked. Aladdin drove his sword into him and raced for the hourglass.

"Jasmine hang on!" Aladdin raised the piece of the balcony to hit the hourglass. The sand was up to her head. Jasmine tried to stay above, but she was losing. Aladdin swung, just as Jafar grasped his with his serpent body.

"No!" Jasmine screamed. The sand slowly poured onto her face. She tried keeping her face above for as long as she could. She could see Aladdin staring at her in desperation. Jasmine couldn't stop her fearful tears fall from her eyes. She closed them quickly as the sand buried her. Jasmine could feel her fingertips sink below the san as the hourglass filled completely.

Jasmine lay in the sand for what seemed like eternity. She was slowly suffocating. The sand was crushing her very slowly. Her body was trapped beneath the heavy sand. Her lungs burned for air, which would never come. Jasmine could feel herself becoming lightheaded. Her body grew numb and the pain of the sand began lifting.

"Jasmine." a voice called to her. A voice Jasmine remembered all too well.

Before Jasmine could reply, the hourglass shattered. The sand poured furiously out of the broken side. Jasmine felt the pressure of the sand leave within seconds and the coolness of the air. She fell out of the broken hourglass, scrapping her back on the glass shards. She collapsed onto the marble floor. Arms lifted her from the floor wiping the sand from her face. Jasmine coughed and inhaled deeply.

"Jasmine." Aladdin whispered.

A strong wind blew through the throne room. Aladdin grasped onto Jasmine's arms, keeping her with him. Jafar broke through the top and into the sky.

"What have you done?" Jasmine asked.

"Trust me!" Aladdin replied. He pulled her to the safety of the hourglass. Jasmine held onto the strong metal as Aladdin ran for the black lamp.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Jafar yelled triumphantly.

Aladdin picked up the lamp, "Not so fast Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Two metal cuffs appeared on Jafar's wrists, "What?"

"You wanted to be a genie? You got! And everything that goes with it!" Aladdin yelled.

"No!" Jafar cried. He spun quickly into the black lamp, taking Iago with him.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty bitty living space." Aladdin said.

Jafar's magic quickly returned to normal. The sky lightened into the calming blue color. Jasmine raced into Aladdin's arms and hugged him tightly. He had done it! He stopped Jafar, saved Agrabah, and saved her!

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried.

"You did it Al!" Genie cried.

"But I couldn't have done it without you." Aladdin replied. He released Jasmine and handed the black lamp to Genie.

"Allow me. Ten-thousand years in the cave of wonders ought to chill him out!" Genie flicked the lamp out into the desert.

Jasmine walked beside Aladdin and held onto his hand. Aladdin turned to her and touched her cheek.

"Jasmine, look, I'm sorry I lied to about being a Prince." Aladdin said.

"I know why you did." Jasmine replied. She could feel her tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Well, I guess…this…is goodbye." Aladdin stated. He hated this. His heart was shattering as he said those words.

"Oh that stupid law! This isn't fair! I love you Aladdin!" Jasmine cried. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Genie intervened, "Al no problem, you've still got one wish left! Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But Genie, what about your freedom?" Aladdin asked.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." He pushed them closer together. "Al, you're not going to find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me I know. I've looked."

Aladdin took Jasmine's hands into his and looked down, "Jasmine, I **do** love you. But…I got to stop pretending to be something I'm not!"

Jasmine felt her tears roll more, "I understand."

Aladdin let her go and turned to Genie. "Genie, I wish for your freedom!"

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I--what?"

"Genie, you're free!" Aladdin held the gold lamp into the air. The gold shackles fell off Genie's wrist and disappeared into the air. The lamp shook and dropped to the ground. Genie picked it up and looked at it in amazement.

"I'm free. I'm free!" Genie said. He shoved the lamp back into Aladdin's hands. "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say I want the Nile. Wish for the Nile, try that!"

"Uh, I wish for the Nile?" Aladdin asked.

"No way!" Genie busted into laughter. He bounced around happily and began packing a suitcase in mid air. "Oh that feels good! I'm free at last. I'm hitting to road. I'm off to see the world! I'm-" Genie looked down at Al, who was rather sad.

"Genie, I'm…I'm ganna miss you." Aladdin said.

"Me too, Al." Genie hugged him tightly, "No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me."

The Sultan had finally had enough. "That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law, that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems, worthy."

Jasmine smiled and raced into Aladdin's arms, "Him!" Aladdin sung her around. "I choose. I choose you, Aladdin."

"Call me Al."


End file.
